Owing to the development of wireless communication, all electrical and electronic appliances may be interconnected into a wired or wireless system, thus enabling interactive communication. The emergence of smartphones is a driving force behind the popularity of a smart home service that controls home devices through a smartphone. With the ever-increasing uses of smartphones, the smart home service gains more popularity in everyday living. Accordingly, research has been made on improvements for providing the smart home service more efficiently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.